The Unforgettable Potions Class
by in2thenight
Summary: This is about an unforgettable potions class. 1 chapter. Please R/R.


1 The unforgettable potions class  
  
A/N: My sister wrote this story under my name. Her name is Happenin' Babe.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any HP characters or settings. I do, however own this storyline, so please don't 'borrow' my plot!  
  
It was a nice warm day at the grounds of Hogwarts, and Harry was thinking what could go wrong. That's when he checked his timetable.  
  
"Great! We've got potions today!" Harry said gloomily to Ron. "I new that there wouldn't ever be a perfect day at Hogwarts."  
  
"What do you mean Harry!" said Ron. "You get to play Quidditch and look at Denis, Colin, and Ginny they've almost started a fan Club. Now you see every day at Hogwarts is a perfect day in you're life."  
  
"I guess you're right Ron."  
  
Just then Hermione had sat down next to them. Apparently she had just been to the library, and was looking at a potions book.  
  
"Why do you have that Hermione?" asked Ron. "Trying to find a cause to your Hair!" Ron sat there puzzled about what he had just said.  
  
" No. I am trying to find out how to make another polyjuice potion to find out what is happening at the Malfoy's house with you-know-who and if you and Harry want to help." Said Hermione proudly.  
  
"Why do you want to make another polyjuice potion we already found out that the Heir of Slytherin was?" said Ron and then he started to whisper. "You know Ginny."  
  
"We know Ron." Said Harry.  
  
"The point was that Why are you making another polyjuice potion when we knew about it already. I mean we don't need know about anything which includes the Malfoy's because we know that they are all evil there's no denying it," Said Ron trying to argue Harry.  
  
Just then the bell echoed throughout the great hall to indicate that the end of lunch had just been. A few seconds later Professor McGonnagall was yelling to the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's to come over to her. Harry had a feeling that something was happening with potions.  
  
"I am sorry to say but Potions has been cancelled." Professor McGonnagall had just explained. A cheer rose up from the Gryffindor's, but quickly stopped. "Instead you shall be getting taught by me." They all went silent no' one was expecting that. Harry thought this was rather weird but didn't say anything.  
  
They all followed Professor McGonnagol down into the dungeons. For the next 20 minutes there was question after question. She had just kept saying the same answer ("No.")  
  
Then finally she asked "Are there anymore questions or will we start the lesson." Suddenly Draco and Hermione raised their hands. "Yes Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Where is Professor Snape?" He said coldly. "And when will we have him back?"  
  
"For one thing, Draco he is sick with the flu and is in the hospital wing and he will be back in a few weeks." She said.  
  
"Why do you have us and why aren't we in the library or something?"  
  
"The reason I have you is because the 6th years are doing their O.W.L.S.," she answered again to Draco. "Now Miss Granger you are the last one."  
  
"Well I was wondering what we would be doing for the lesson?" Hermione said proudly.  
  
"Good question Miss Granger." She answered and Hermione started blushing. "Well if we didn't spend so much time on questions then we would be making our potion ingredients." The blush from Hermione's face disappeared.  
  
For the next 10 minutes they listened to Professor Mcgonnagall read out the ingredients. Unfortunately for Neville he got yelled at for cutting the Unicorn hair to thick.  
  
"No, no Mr. Longbottom that is far to thick what has Professor Snape been teaching you."  
  
"Well for one thing he is a much better teacher than you." Someone's cold voice sounded behind her.  
  
"Hello. Mr. Malfoy." She said not even wanting to say that. "What brings you to Hogwarts on such short notice?"  
  
"A word Minerva!" He said.  
  
"Outside then."  
  
They were a long time and nobody knew what he was coming to say to her but by the yelling outside explained the lot. Harry thought that it was something to do with Professor Snape. The silence was broken by Malfoy saying "Potter, Potter you have not said anything this potions lesson what is wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong with me Malfoy it's you that has the problem." Said Harry "you know it's you "How long is Professor Snape going to be away" How lame, oh sorry you are lame."  
  
Professor McGonnagall had returned with a shocked look on her face. "Professor Snape is not only sick with the flu but has amnesia as well. So Mr. Malfoy has volunteered to take this class next week and however long Prof. Snape is away." She had said over all the noise suddenly it was hushed. The Slytherin's cheered but the Gryffindor's sat puzzled.  
  
"Now on to the lesson mix the Unicorn hair and blood with the Sloth brain…" She said the Gryffindor's still sat puzzled in their chairs except for Hermione who was now whispering to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Harry, Ron all the Slytherin's are staring at us now start mixing!" she whispered.  
  
"Okay!" they both whispered back.  
  
The Slytherin's started craking up.  
  
"What is so funny Mr. Malfoy, Miss Parkinson, Miss Bulstrode?" said Prof. McGonnagall not laughing at all.  
  
"Well…" said Draco laughing "they looked so funny, when they were sitting there puzzled…." He kept laughing.  
  
Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Miss Granger…."  
  
"I don't see what is so funny. I understand that Malfoy's dad has volunteered to take Snape's class but I don't understand what is so funny." She said.  
  
"You never get anything do you Granger?" said Malfoy with his cold slithery voice.  
  
"Draco…Please." Said Prof. McGonnagall. "Now onto to the lesson. Mix the Asphodel with the wormwood till you get a slimy goo and then…" Her voice trailed on but no' one seemed to care.  
  
About 20 minutes later another bell echoed and it looked like it was time to get Mr. Malfoy to take the class.  
  
"Well it's time for you to have Mr. Malfoy and I hope that you are all on you're best behavior." She said her voice trailing off again. "Oh, before I go I will give and deduct some house points. 15 points for Miss Granger and 15 points from Mr. Malfoy, and 5 points of Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley for the un-proper use of the potion class I hope this behavior doesn't happen with you're father Draco."  
  
"I'll take it from here Minerva." The cold slithery voice that sounded like Draco came behind her.  
  
"Yes Luicius." She said.  
  
"You can all thank Mr. Malfoy later and not now." The Gryffindor's sniggered mainly from Harry and Ron. Prof. Mcgonnagall was not impressed either was Hermione.  
  
Now only a half hour left thought Harry then it would be dinner, back to Gryffindor tower then to the great hall far away from any contact with the Slytherin's he thought almost thinking it was a dream.  
  
In real life Ron was basically slapping Harry silly just to wake him up well make him pay attention.  
  
"Well where did Prof. McGonnagall get up to?" He said with a twisted grin. Almost immediately Hermione's had raised. "Yes you young Gryffindor!"  
  
"It's Hermione Granger." She said Positively. "Prof. Mcgonnagall got up to the mixing of the wormwood and asphodel. Which we then made into a slimey goo."  
  
"Thank you Miss Granger." He said not as cold as Draco would have done. "Five points to Gryffindor and don't think you'll get any more." Hermione blushed for a second and then stopped he said it like he was dead evil.  
  
"Dad. I mean Mr. Malfoy why are you giving them points? They are Gryffindor's you know."  
  
"I know that Draco. Now sit down and shut up. We have 20 minutes before you all go to dinner and Snape asked me to get this done." He was more evil than Draco because well Draco never yelled. "Now you add Monkswood to the Slimey goo of the wormwood and asphodel. One more question, which one of you is the best potion maker?" Hermione suddenly stood up. "Is she?"  
  
The class all yelled "Yes Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Are you fast at making another potion?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes I have to make Neville's one anyway."  
  
"Why are you making Neville's one Granger?" this time it wasn't Luicius it was Draco.  
  
"Well Draco I think you should shut up!" Hermione said almost shocked. "I have to make Neville's potion any way because he is in the hospital wing and he's got boil's popping up everywhere."  
  
"Okay I am going to try Miss Granger's potion. Now does anyone know what the potion is called?" Draco raised his hand. "Draco…"  
  
"This potion is called the unforgettable potion." He said smartly. "It is really called the accolate but people just call it the unforgettable potion." A round of applause came from the Slytherin's especially from Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Well done Draco! 5 points to Slytherin." Another big applause came from the Slytherin's. "Now onto the potion. Miss Granger would you like to come up the front with your potion and we shall test it on me."  
  
He drank it really quickly. Then got to his feet and announced that they will never forget this class if they drunk it.  
  
While they were drinking it the bell echoed throughout the classroom.  
  
Mr. Malfoy said joyfully "You will never forget this potion's class for the rest of your lives. And before I go I have to add the point's up from this class." He added them up quietly. "Oh. And before I forget some last minute points. 5 points to Crabbe and Goyle each for always trying their best in potions. The point score's for this class is  
  
Slytherin 162 and Gryffindor 160." The Slytherin's cheered. "Time to go to dinner bye now! Oh yes Congratulations to Miss Granger who earned her house 20 points this potions class."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked up to Gryffindor tower put their things in the Dormitories and Walked back to the great hall Harry started conversation.  
  
"You know Ron I'm never going to forget that potions class!" He said.  
  
"Why?" asked Ron.  
  
"Because the way Draco got yelled at was so funny." He replied. All three of them laughed and laughed.  
  
The End.  
  
Please if you liked my story review it or something like that. This is my first story on fanfiction.net and I hope you like it. 


End file.
